Benutzer:ChRiSi Iak
THATS ME!! thumb Sternzeichen: Krebs Wohnort: Niederösterreich, Österreich Größe: 1,76 m Haarfarbe: dunkel braun Ausbildung: Hauptschule Augenfarbe: blau Statur: schlank So stelle ich mir meinen Partner vor: Mein Traumpartner...hm 1.}lieber CHARAKTER 2.}gutes AUSSEHEN 3.}SELBSTBEWUSST Ich find, das Aussehen zählt nur 10%,und die inneren Werte 90%, doch zuerst muss einem jemand gefallen damit er/sie sie/ihn kennen lernt, also beides is wichtig. So würde ich einem Blinden mein Aussehen beschreiben: Ich glaub dehn interessiert das nicht, da sind scho die inneren Werte wichtiger. Darauf bin ich stolz: Meine Familie, Rapid, Grasshopers Peinlich ist mir: Nichts ich steh zu allem was ich mach Ich lache über: lustige Sachn Ich habe Tierallergie: Punks, Zecken, Streber,... Ich habe Haustiere: Meinen süßen Raivy (im fotoalbum) Ich habe ein oder mehrere Piercing(s) Lieblingsband: Bushido Cascada Basshunter Dj Cammy Dj Zitkus Lieblingsfilm: Final Destination 1,2,3 Freddy vs. Jason ur leiwand Lieblingsspeise: Alles was lecker ist Lieblingskleidungsstück: Also,..ähhh,.... meine Lacoste und meine good year schuhe Dort trifft man mich meistens: Somma:Socca, Rayersdorf Schwimmbad, Winter:Eislaufplatz Wolkersdorf, Eislaufplatz Matzen Hobbies: Fußball,Eislaufn, Hockey, Fernguggsn, Shakkn,.... Ich betreibe diese Sportarten: Fußball, Eishockey, Shakkn,.... Diese 3 Dinge würde ich auf die Insel mitnehmen: Ein Rückflugticket,in Wallner, viele frauen Darum habe ich das letzte Mal geweint: Ein guter Freund is gstorbn )= Mein liebstes Reiseziel: HaWaII Meine liebste Jahreszeit ist: Sommer weil Man wird braun, man kann mehr Haut zeigen,... Meine positivsten Eigenschaften: Bin lieb,nett,... den rest musst selbst herrausfinden Meine negativsten Eigenschaften: Bin sehr stur,... Mein Lebenstraum: Einmal am Land, in einem Haus leben verheiratet sein und 2 Kinder und einen Hund haben Mein Lebensmotto: Bereue nie was du getan hast, wenn du in dem moment glücklich warst... Eine Fee sollte mir folgende 3 Wünsche erfüllen: 1.}Soll mir ein Geldbörsel voller Geld geben, das nie leer wird. 2.}Gesundheit für meine ganze Familie und Freunde. 3.}Die Liebe meines Lebens finden Dieses Talent hätte ich gerne: Bessa tanzen als da Steira Das größte Unglück wäre/ ist für mich: Wenn ich wehn verlieren würde, der mir viel bedeutet. An meinen Freunden schätze ich am meisten: Ehrlichkeit, das sie für einen imma da sind Das verabscheue ich am meisten: Lernen Folgender Versuchung kann ich nicht widerstehen: Wenn ich mal nichts fettiges essn will und wia fahrn beim mc i vorbei So entspanne ich mich am besten: In der Badewanne liegen und Musik hören Könnte ich wieder von vorne anfangen, hätte ich diesen Beruf: Anwalt Mein spontanen Assoziationen zu weiß, gelb, rot, grün, blau, schwarz, grau, braun?: weiß= Unschuld gelb= Sommer rot= Liebe grün= Rapid blau= Hoffnung schwarz= Tot grau= alt braun= schokolade Ich bestelle 4 Eiskugeln: Red Bull, buble, Straciatella und Citrone Ein Musiktitel, der meine Seele berührt: Dancing in the dark Meine Lieblingsnamen sind: Sophie, Daniel Mein bestes Rezept: Lauchcremesuppe Der schönste Tag in meinem bisherigen Leben: Als ich mit meina sis das erste mal auf einem Festl war Könnte ich einen Seitensprung verzeihen?: Ne Das ist für mich ein ganz besonderer Mensch in meinem Leben: Meine Schwester,weil sie immmmmaaa für mich da is, ldüüüüüaaaaaa maus Diesen Radio-Sender höre ich am meisten: Energy Mein Lieblingswort: lol Meine Bereitschaft Leute real zu treffen: Sehr groß, ich hab noch nie wehn übers Internet kannengelernt, denn ich heut real treff